What You Least Expect
by luli27
Summary: On a Saturday morning, BB are on their way to breakfast but a visitor surprises them. Pure fluff, written for a BE challenge a few months back but somehow I forgot to post it here!


**What You Least Expect**

**Disclaimer: **Neither the characters nor the song are mine, more's the pity.

**A/N:** Ok, so I wrote this months ago for a BE challenge. I can't figure out how I forgot to post it over here!!! This was my first attempt to venture into smutty waters. It's not smut, it's not graphic but it's the closest I had gotten to it by this time. As always, thanks to Puppet for her help. I hope you like it; please let me know!!

------------------------

"Maybe we should get up," Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan said from where she was snuggled close to her partner in life and work, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. She turned her head to look at the clock before she turned back around and laid her head on Booth's chest. "It's already 10 a.m., we should really think about getting up."

"Why? Why do we have to get up at all? It's Saturday. Why can't we just stay here like this?" He asked, as he tightened his arms around her. "Or better yet," he added as he pulled her up and rolled with her so that she was beneath him. "We could indulge in some of those biological impulses you were always going on about." He suggested with a wicked look in his eyes and a wiggle of his eyebrows before he leaned in and nuzzled her neck. "Ummm, what do you say?"

"Well, that sounds really nice," she said with a naughty smile of her own, as she leaned forward and kissed him. "Except," she told him when she pulled back.

"Except?" he groaned as he let his head fall down onto her shoulder. "How can you think of an "except" after a kiss like that?"

"Not easily, I assure you," she told him with a laugh. She leaned forward and gave him a lighter kiss. "But, not only do we have to get Parker later today, I'm very hungry," she told him as he was kissing her neck and upper chest. "Booth," she protested on a sigh even as she tilted her head to give him more access.

Despite the protest, she gave into both their desires- the combined force of both, she could rarely resist. An hour later, he rolled off her and they both laid there gasping for air.

"See, wasn't that worth staying in bed for?" Booth asked between gasps. He turned his head to look at her and grinned at the sight of her sprawled out beside him, panting heavily.

"Yes, it was," she said after a minute, smiling as she turned her head and met his eyes. "But now I'm really hungry. I need to eat."

"Huh," Booth said as he turned on his side and propped his head on his hand. "This is a switch, you asking for food." He pointed out as he ran his hand over her stomach.

"Ummm," she said as she closed her eyes to better enjoy his touch. "Well, I don't usually need to ask for it because you're always feeding me. But today, you don't seem to be interested in satisfying my needs."

"Hey," he said with fake indignation as he stopped moving his hand. "Didn't I just satisfy your needs? Twice?" he asked, bringing up his hand and waving two fingers around to emphasize the number.

"Yes, you did and you did it very well, thank you," Brennan said with a chuckle as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But those were my sexual needs, now my nutritional needs have to be addressed. So," she added as she pushed him to his back and sat up. "Come on, let's go take a shower."

"A shower?" he asked from where he'd fallen. "Why? We can make breakfast without showering first." He argued and admired her body as she got up, without bothering to cover up.

"That'd be fine if we were having breakfast here," she said, as she stood by the bed admiring his body, as he lay there covered only in the sweat that was the result of their exertions.

"What?" He asked, as he propped himself on his elbows. "Where are we having breakfast then, if not here?"

"I feel like going to the diner for breakfast," she said with a shrug. "So, come on, hurry up. I'm hungry." She urged as she turned and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Oh, come on, Bones," he whined as he let his head fall back to the bed. "I don't wanna get up!!"

"Stop whining, Booth," she called from the bathroom door. "And get up. I was also thinking I could stop by the lab before we go to pick up Parker." That was enough to get his attention and he quickly sat up.

"No," he said firmly as he got off the bed. "We agreed that there'd be no work this weekend. It's the last weekend before school starts and we're going to spend it together with Parker, having fun. Absolutely no work, Temperance, we agreed," he repeated as he followed her into the bathroom.

"I just wanted to check up on something and maybe pick up a few files," she started to argue but he cut her off.

"No, Temperance," he said, as he leaned on the door jamb. "If we go to the lab, we'll be there for hours, even if you say it'll only be a few minutes and if you bring a few files home, you'll end up working on them. So, no. No lab and no files." She turned to look at him to argue but when she saw his face, she sighed. That face was his 'I'm right, you're wrong and even if you're not, I'm not giving in' face. There was no moving him when he got that face. "You promised, Temperance." The use of her given name and the mention of her agreement, took the rest of the wind out of her sails.

"Ok," she said in a sigh. "Ok, no going to the lab, just to the diner." When he relaxed, she had to smile and shake her head. "Come on now," she ordered as she turned on the water and entered the shower. The sight of his naked body illuminated by the sunlight coming in through the window had awakened the hunger she'd thought was satiated for the moment. "I think it's time for you to see to my needs once again," she told him as she turned in the shower and beckoned him closer.

He looked blankly at her for a minute and then a naughty grin slowly spread across his face. "I thought you were more concerned with your other needs right now," he taunted her as he slowly sauntered across the bathroom.

"Yeah, well," she said as she pulled him into the shower when he was close enough. "For some reason, they've taken a back seat and these needs are now more pressing." With that, she reached up and pulled him into a steamy kiss which ended with him pressing her into the wall.

"Are these the needs you want me to take care of?" he asked in a husky voice, which never failed to liquefy her knees, as well as other parts of her body. As she nodded her assent, Booth pressed kisses down her neck to her chest. "How am I doing so far?" He asked again as he licked all over her breast, avoiding the part that was clamoring for his attention.

"You'd be doing better," Temperance said with something close to a growl, "if you'd be quiet and put your mouth to better use." And then she used her grip on his hair to put his mouth exactly where she wanted it. From that moment, the only sounds that came from the shower were sighs, moans and pleas.

Forty minutes later, Temperance stumbled out of the shower, after having been thoroughly and most satisfactorily cleaned by Booth.

"No more," she said, swatting his hands away when he tried to pull her back into the shower. "At least, not right now and definitely, not until you've fed my stomach." She managed to reached her towel and started to dry. As she was walking out of the bathroom, she turned back and called, "Hurry up, I'm starving."

"Yeah, well who was it that said different needs had taken priority over food? I'm fairly sure it wasn't me," he called back and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Never mind that now and hurry up," she said in her lab tone, which made him laugh out loud. She wanted to frown but she was feeling much too relaxed to pull it off and ended up grinning herself.

She had just put on her underwear and was deciding on what to wear when the bell rang. She looked towards the front door with a faint frown, wondering who it could be. She rarely got visitors, and she knew just where the two people who usually visited her, were. One was in the shower and the other had gone out of town for the long weekend.

She stopped wondering when the bell rang again, and with a sigh, she picked up her robe and was putting it on as she went to open the door. Once there, she looked down to make sure she was completely covered and with another pull on the sash of her robe, she opened the door.

Booth was always telling her to check to see who it was before she opened the door. And though there weren't that many times when she wished she'd done as Booth said, this was definitely one of them, because who was on the other side of the door was the last person Temperance was expecting to see, and some warning, no matter how small, would have been welcome.

"Sully," she said when the shock of seeing her ex-boyfriend on her door step had passed somewhat. "What are you doing here?"

"Tempe," Sully breathed as he studied Temperance from head to toe. The look in his eyes was so intimate that she brought her hand up and clenched it on her lapel. "I just got back last night and I wanted to come by and say hi." He explained and she didn't know what to say, they stood there for a moment looking at each other. "Can I come in?" He finally asked, when the silence had gone on for longer than a minute, and it was obvious she wasn't going to invite him.

"What? Oh, sure, I'm sorry," she said, breaking out of the shocked paralysis she'd seem to have fallen into. "Do come in," she invited, as she stepped back to let him into her apartment.

Sully looked around and noticed that the place looked different; it looked more lived in, cozier, warmer. Temperance closed the door and after taking a deep breath, she turned around to face the man she'd been sure she wouldn't see again for a long time, if ever. The man who'd left and whom she'd seriously thought about following. The man whom, if she were honest with herself, she hadn't thought about, in almost as many months as he'd been gone.

"How are you?" she asked, after he'd looked around the apartment and then just stood there, looking at her.

"I've been fine," he answered with a slight smile; it was obvious that he was happy to see her again. "Had a great time sailing around the Caribbean and exploring all the little islands."

"Good, that's good," she said as her mind strove for a topic of conversation. "Are you back for good?" She finally asked. "The year you said you'd be gone is not quite up yet."

"No, it's not over yet," he agreed as he sat down on the arm of the couch, since she hadn't really invited him to sit down. It was more than obvious that she had been shaken by his visit, and not necessarily in a good way; but he was so happy to see her that he hadn't noticed she wasn't jumping for joy. "But I was missing the city so I thought I'd come back. I don't really know if I'm back for good or not yet." What he didn't say, and what Temperance wasn't perceptive enough to understand, even in optimum circumstances, which this wasn't, was that what he'd been missing was Temperance and whether he stayed or went depended on her.

"Oh," Temperance said, once again at a loss as to what to say. "Well, I'm sure the FBI would be happy to have you back if you decide to stay."

"It shouldn't be too much of a problem," he agreed with a shrug. There was another long moment of silence in which he studied her and she avoided his eyes. "So, Tempe, how have you been?" He finally asked with a small smile.

"Good," Temperance said as she took off the towel holding her hair up. She fluffed her hair to have something to do. "I'm doing very good, thank you."

"Yes," Sully said, nodding his head. "You're looking very good and very happy. I guess work agrees with you, huh?" He asked with a bittersweet smile.

"Yes," she replied. "Work is always good," she said faintly, wondering how to tell him that work was not the only, not even the main, reason she was good and happy these days. But then a shout from her bedroom made that need moot. She saw the surprise on Sully's face as he turned in the direction the shout had come from. With a sense of inevitable doom, she too turned to look at her bedroom's door.

"Bones!!" Seeley shouted again. "Where are you?" He asked, walking out of the bedroom, wearing only a towel around his waist, beads of water still clinging to his exposed chest and drying his hair with a smaller towel. "There you are," he said when he saw her standing by the door. "Have you seen my . . .?" He trailed off when he noticed her deer caught in the headlights look and slowly turned his head to see what had her in that state. When he saw Sully, his eyes widened and his posture stiffened. With a small sigh, he dropped the smaller towel to his neck and caught each end in one hand.

"Hey, Sully," he said after after throwing a glance in Temperance's direction. "Long time no see."

"Booth," Sully said as he slowly got up from his perch on the couch's arm. "I'd ask how you'd been, but it's obvious that you've been very good," the words weren't combative or bitter but rather resigned.

"Sully, I . . ." Temperance started to say only to trail off as she turned to look at Booth helplessly. She had no idea what she should say; she'd never really been in that type of situation before.

"No, Temperance," Sully said, raising his hand and taking a step forward. "Don't worry. There's nothing to say or explain. We didn't make any promises to each other." And if he had dreamt that when he came back they would have picked up where they left off, well, that was his problem and no one else's.

Temperance opened her mouth as if to say something but then she thought better of it and closed it. What could she said after all? He was right; they'd made no promises and she couldn't say she was sorry – she wasn't, being with Seeley was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Nor could she said 'thank you for going', even she knew that would have been cruel. But maybe she could thank him for something else.

"Sully, I want you to know how much our relationship meant to me," she began even as she was unconsciously stepping towards Seeley, a move Sully took note of.

"Temperance, really," Sully cut her off. "You don't need to say anything. Things happened as they were meant to; as I've always known they could and most likely would." He turned to look at Seeley, who had quietly watched the exchange between his girlfriend and her ex. "I see you finally decided to make your move."

"It wasn't a move," Booth denied, as he put his hand on Temperance's waist, who had reached him by that time. "And it wasn't planned but it also wasn't something that could be denied," he said without taking his eyes from the other man's even as Temperance leaned into his body and reached up to hold the hand that was at her waist.

"No, I can see that," Sully agreed as he took in how united they looked standing there both obviously just from the shower and competely at ease with each other's touch. He remembered how uncomfortable Temperance had been whenever he'd tried to touch her in a non-sexual way; how she'd always squirmed away as soon as she could. But now, she was the one that was seeking the reassurance and comfort in the touch of the one she loved. "I guess in the end the best man won," he said with a small smile.

"This wasn't a game," and "I'm not a prize," was said simultaneously by Seeley and Temperance respectively.

"No, it's not," Sully agreed, noticing the warm looks the couple were exchanging at their similar responses. "And still, I'm the one that lost," he said almost under his breath, but Seeley still heard him and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Well, I guess I'd better be going," he finally said when the silence had again dragged a minute too long. "I have various errands to run before I can leave again," there is no point in staying now. He might as well finish his year off like he had planned; there wasn't anything for him in DC except his job, a few good friends and a lot of memories.

"Ah, well," Temperance said as she looked up at Seeley and saw his slight nod of assent, "we're going out for brunch in a few minutes; if you'd like to come with us you can tell us all about your trip and those islands you've been exploring." She offered sincerely.

"No, thanks," Sully declined the invitation. He had seen the silent communication and noted the ease with which she said 'we' and 'us'. The woman who had sworn she didn't know how to be in a relationship, was now half of a committed couple and didn't think twice about saying so. It was no longer him and her but them; then again when hadn't it been like that? They'd been a unit since the day he met them and they'll be a unit for the rest of their lives. It had been inevitable that that partnership would extend into their private lives and he had been a blind fool for ever thinking otherwise. "I have a lot to do. We can have that lunch and catch up when I come back for good in a few months."

When Temperance opened her mouth to protest, Seeley tightened his grip on her and said, "That sounds good." Temperance squeezed his hand in retaliation before agreeing.

"Yes, that sounds nice. You will have to call us and let us know when you come back for good. You can also try and keep in touch meanwhile," Temperance said with a smile.

Sully looked at her for a few seconds before he nodded and started walking to the door. He knew it was time to go; Temperance Brennan had started to act as a typical housewife and it was just too bizarre for him.

"You know," she continued as she and Seeley followed him to the door, "there are a few specimen of flora that can only be found on those islands. I know Hodgins would love it if you could somehow send back some of the more exotic specimen you come across. And there are a few ruins I'd love to visit and some information I would love to get, if you could . . ." She trailed off when she noticed the big smile that had been creeping across Sully's face and noticed that Seeley was laughing outloud.

"What?" She asked as she looked from one man to the other. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Sully said, shaking his head as he stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek. "It's just good to know youre still the same and haven't been victim of a body snatcher."

"Of course I'm still the . ." she began before she caught the rest of the sentence. "What? A body snatcher? I don't know what that means?"

"Of course, you don't," Booth said with another laugh. When she turned to glare at him, Sully nodded, despite their more intimate relationship, they were still them. "I'll explain later," Seeley was telling Temperance with a soft smile that smothered her glare. He then turned and extended his hand to Sully. "It's been nice to see you."

"You too," Sully said and was surprised to find it was true. Maybe getting over Temperance wouldn't be so hard after all. As long as she was happy, he was happy. Still, there was something he had to say, "You better take care of her or else."

"I will," Seeley said with a rueful smile. "I always have. And if I someday fail, you'd have to get in line to accomplished your 'or else.'" Sully nodded knowingly and Temperance muttered about alpha males and stupid protective tendencies.

With a last laugh and a wave Sully left. After closing the door, Temperance turned to look at Seeley. They stared at one another for a few minutes before he reached for her hand and pulled her forward.

"Come on," he said as he started to walk towards the room. "I thought you were starving; let's get dressed and go to eat. We then have to go pick up Parker."

At his normal behavior, she relaxed and the last nugget of apprehension she'd felt at the thought of seeing Sully fell away.


End file.
